


Keeping an Eye Out.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Also like the entirety of lemres' family are horrible people, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemres has 2 older sisters and they are both absolute jerks (and that me putting it nicely), Lemres just needs a hug at this point, Lemres' eye headcanons, M/M, Oh my god Lemres had one f-ed up childhood, Schezo comforts his sad warlock boyfriend, also Aya gets talked about a lot, and they take up a whole chapter, they both practically hate each other, they f-ed some stuff up and now Lemres is really unhappy with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: Schezo notices that Lemres seems a little down recently and tries to help...
Relationships: Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. An Unpleasant Letter at a Pleasent Time.

I didn't take much for Schezo to realize something was up with with his boyfriend, he seemed... Troubled... Schezo was determined to figure out what was bothering Lemres but he wasn't sure when he should ask. 

Finally, the opportunity presented itself and Schezo took action.

"Hey Lemres?" Schezo said trying to sound casual,

"Yeah, what's up?" Lemres responded, he was cleaning dishes in the sink while Schezo sat at the table,

"Are you ok? You've been acting...strange as of late." Schezo carefully worded his sentences not wanting this to be a case of an accidental slip of tounge.

"Strange? What makes you think that? I'm fine." There was a certain edge to those last two words,

"Are you sure? Bottling up your feelings is never a good way to solve your problems," there was silence following that statement, Lemres had stopped scrubbing the dishes instead letting the water make its way down the drain.

"Since when did you become a feelings expert?" Lemres asked, he was staring at his hands as he set the plate he was washing on the dish drainer beside him. It was a very out of character reply for Lemres, Schezo could tell he wanted to be left alone but he decide to press further.

"Lemres I'm only trying to help, there's no need to get snippy with me Love..."

Lemres flinched when Schezo said the final word, he let out a shaking sigh, that's when Schezo saw the the little droplet of water hit the edge of the sink, a little droplet that wasn't from the faucet. 

Schezo stood from his spot at the table and moved towards Lemres, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Lemres' shoulder, he smelled like vanilla.

"Lemres, what's wrong?" Schezo asked,

"It's nothing sweetheart, really... I'm fine, just let me finish the dishes..." Lemres said quietly,

"No, I want to stay with you, even if you need to finish these I'm staying." Schezo said before placing a kiss on Lemres' neck,

"Schezo, please I don't want to talk about it... Really I'm fine, let's just get the dishes done, I have to go help teach a class at Primp today and I still need to get ready..." Lemres said, his voice was shaking and Schezo could see the tears rolling down his face,

"Let me do the dishes Love, you go get ready." Schezo took the sponge from Lemres' hand and slowly let go of him, without even looking up at Schezo Lemres retreated to their room. Schezo sighed and finished off the last of the dishes before going upstairs to find Lemres. He heard the shower going in the bathroom and decided it was best to wait until he got out, he noticed a envelope on Lemres desk and moved to look at it's contents.

The front had his name scrawled in neat cursive handwriting similar to Lemres', Schezo opened the envelopes and pulled out the piece of parchment inside, written in the same handwriting was a letter, it read;

_Lemres (if you even use that name anymore),_

_Though I doubt someone like oh would even care I felt I should inform you that father has passed away, you're invited to his funeral but I can't guarantee mother will be happy to see you. Ellisea and I have already made preparations for your stay should you wish to join us in mourning. The rest of the family will be there if you wish to show your face to those of us you've abandoned, also we've heard through the grapevine that you've been recently engaged, we would love to meet your_ fiancé, _she seems like a lucky woman to be marrying into our family, even if you choose to deny that fact._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lumiara_

_"_ You weren't supposed to see that." 

Schezo's attention snapped up from the letter in his hands to Lemres standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he was dressed in his usual outfit minus his hat, his hair was pulled back except for the bangs covering the right half of his face.

"Lemres is this what's bothering you?" Schezo asked,

"Yes." Lemres said,

"You don't want to go, do you?" Schezo asked quietly,

"Not at all. But I feel like I have to." Lemres replied,

"Were you not going to bring me with you?" Schezo asked,

"No. I honestly didn't want you to meet my family. I didn't want anyone from Primp to have to meet them, but I see no way in stopping you from coming."

"Lemres I'm going with you,"

"I figured, that's why I didn't want you to see that. I thought I could just go alone and get it over with and then I would never have to speak my family again but now my father is dead and the least I should do is pay my respects even though he really doesn't deserve it." Lemres looked extremely pained.

"Also, I don't want them to know I'm marrying a man..."

"They're homophobic aren't they..." Schezo sighed,

"Very." Lemres murmured. 

"Even with that you still want to go?" Schezo looked at Lemres,

"Yes."

"Then we're going."


	2. This is my Fiancé, and I love him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemres and Schezo both wearily attend the funeral of Lemres' father and get to meet the very people Lemres tried so hard to run away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for basically the entirety of Lemres' family here, they are very homophobic and very unhappy with Lemres after he ran away, they don't outright say anything too bad but it's heavily implied that they aren't fond of Schezo and Especially aren't fond of Lemres' choice to leave.

It was about a week later when Lemres and Schezo were soaring through the sky on Lemres' flying broomstick the trees below moving by quickly as a dread filled silence hung between them.

"Are you absolutely sure you'll be ok?" Schezo asked Lemres as they began to descend, the cemetery was drawing nearer,

"I'll be fine, we don't even have to stay after the funeral, we can sit through the ceremony and then we can go home. No need to stay here anyways." Lemres responded, the rest of the ride continued on in silence before their feet met the ground.

Snapping his fingers Lemres dismissed the broom and dusted off his coat, it was a dark green that looked black unless it was hit with direct sunlight, luckily it was overcast that day. He wore his black boots with small heels and simple black dress pants, under his coat was an evergreen colored turtleneck. He pulled his hair up but left the bangs covering the right half of his face, opting to show his undercut that he actually quite liked. He picked a small pair of black colored rose earrings to wear and made sure to shine his engagement ring before leaving the house

After some reassurance from Lemres that his family was full of Pureblooded Dark Mages and Schezo could wear pretty much anything and not look out of place Schezo had decided on his black cape with a a silver clasp at the front and a lightweight shoulder plate with matching black tunic. He decided against his usual leg armor instead choosing to wear a simpler pair of black boots with laces. He had combed his hair that morning and replaced his singular silver earring with a spacer as to not draw attention, he too polished his engagement ring before leaving.

Schezo reached for Lemres' hand as the began their walk towards the cemetery's entrance, he held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before whispering to him,

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Lemres whispered back as they stepped inside the cemetery grounds.

It wasn't hard to find where the ceremony was going to be held, all Lemres and Schezo had to and was find the group of dark clad people gathered in a group.

"You doing ok?" Schezo asked quietly,

"As ok as a person who is about to face a family they risked everything to get away from only 4 years ago can be..." Lemres responded,

"I'm right here if you need me love." Schezo said and gave Lemres' hand another squeeze. Lemres them pulled his hand away to instead offer Schezo his arm, Schezo accepted it as the walked into the crowd.

They were spotted almost immediately by, who Schezo assumed, was the host,

Lemres' Mother.

She was quite tall, with waist length silver hair similar to Lemres' only anyone could tell that her's was gray from age. Her eyes were a glimmering golden color, and her features were very sharp. She was dressed in a dark full length mourning gown with a corseted bodice, it had a high collar and tight sleeves while the skirt had several white roses stitched into it. Her very demeanor made it seem like she demanded respect, and Schezo could tell by the bead of sweat threatening to drip down Lemres' forehead that she would do anything to get that respect.

Schezo had inadvertently taken the lead as the two approached the woman, 

"In all my years," She looked surprised, "Look who finally decided to show his face again."

Schezo placed a hand on Lemres' arm and squeezed it in reassurance, Lemres swallowed before saying in the strongest voice he could muster in that moment,

"M-mother." He did his best to hide the stutter in his voice,

"I'm glad you could join us Lemres, the family has missed you." The woman seemed to hide all traces of the surprise she'd shown at Lemres' arrival. Lemres simply nodded as a response, that's when his mother's gaze shifted to Schezo and her once glimmering golden eyes were like cold metal piercing his soul, still he held firm, he needed to be strong for Lemres' sake.

"And who is this?" She coldly asked,

"This is Schezo Wegey," Lemres cast a weary look to Schezo before continuing, "My fiancé."

His mother's expression shifted, "I see." She looked slightly disturbed with scene in front of her, "Tell me, Mr. Wegey, what is your magic title?"

Schezo looked her dead in the eyes and responded, "Dark Mage, and to answer you next question, Yes, I am a Pureblood Mage." 

"Hm, Interesting." His mother looked at her dutifully manicured nails before snapping her finger's. Soon enough, an attendant came to her side, "Will you two be staying with us? If so I will require you two to have-

Lemres immediately cut her off before she said anything else, "No, we are not staying, we are here for the ceremony and that's all."

"You don't wish to stay and catch up with your family? It's been four years since you abandoned us." His mother said with a small, no doubt fake, pout.

Schezo could see Lemres contemplating his decision, didn't he realize this was her trying to guilt trip him?

"Unfortunately, Lemres has matters involving his employment to take care of back at our home, so we will not be able to stay." Schezo said while giving Lemres' arm a squeeze,

"Yes, I do." Lemres agreed and shot Schezo a look of gratitude. 

"Lemres. Why don't you let your sisters meet their new... Brother-in-law while you walk with me a moment?" His mother extended a hand.

Though his eyes were closed and he was completely silent Schezo could see the fear in Lemres's face, he opened his mouth to interject but Lemres said something first, "Y-yes Mother," 

"Lemres surely you don't have to go, besides if she has something she wants to say to you, she can say it to both of us... Right?" Schezo looked up at Lemres, 

"Schezo it's fine, I know you're right here if something goes wrong, I'll... I'll be fine." Lemres pulled away from Schezo and turned his head to him, and kissed him before whispering "I love you." Before tentatively walking towards his mother. Schezo couldn't tell if the reason he did this was to make his mom uncomfortable or not but it seemed to do the trick either way.

* * *

Lemres' Mother waited till Schezo was out of earshot when she started to talk,

"How long have you been dating... _men."_ She asked,

"Well I didn't date anyone until a little after I left." Lemres responded, he didn't even look her in the eye as they walked,

"You didn't leave, you ran away, remember that difference. Leaving would've meant telling us you were going." His mother looked down at him, "Good heavens what have you done with your hair?" 

"I cut it a way _I_ like." Lemres responded, "Besides I wouldn't be limited by my bangs if it weren't for you." Lemres added,

"And why is that?"

"I was ten years old and you told my sisters to use me for target practice! Lumiara permanently rendered my right eye practically useless!" Lemres tossed his hands up in the air as he talked, "Not to mention leaving me scars that still hurt almost ten years later." 

"That was your fault. Maybe had you applied yourself and actually showed your magical talent you wouldn't have been used for target practice. Besides you don't even use your eyes anyway, you've kept them closed the entire time." Lemres' mother responded coldly.

"I didn't apply myself? I didn't apply myself?!" Lemres stopped walking to face his mother, "My magic never worked because you never actually have a crap about me! If you'd taken five seconds to treat me like a human being, let alone your own son, you would've learned that I need sugar in order for my magic to work!"

Lemres' mother looked as if she'd just been slapped,

"You know why else my magic probably never worked? I don't know, maybe because you fed me next to nothing when I couldn't do what you asked, or how you thought leaving gashes on my back everytime I "messed up" would somehow motivate me to do better!" Lemres' took a breath before continuing. "And I because of this stupid family I can't even have my eyes open anymore!"

"Why is that?" His mother asked,

"Because your stupid ancestors decided sealing a demon in a book was a good idea! And because of that I almost got myself killed trying to unlock the magic that you so desperately wanted me to have." Lemres' eyes opened and his red iris burned into his mother's core, "This," he pointed to his left eye, "Is your fault, not mine, not anyone else's, Its your fault and the fact that I let you convince me otherwise is honestly sad." Lemres looked at his mother for a moment,

"You were always a disappointment. I don't know why I thought you would've seen the reason we treated you as we did, but your the exact same disgrace you've always been." His mother spat.

"I might be a disgrace, but at least I'm better than you." Lemres have his mother a hard glare before turning on his heel,

"One last thing," Lemres said, his back still facing his mother, "Did you ever love me?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"You're an ungrateful brat, you know that? We gave you the world but you decided you were too good for us." Lemres' mother said, her face turned in a awful scowl.

"You didn't give me anything other than pain and trauma. My own fiancé can't touch my back without me breaking down, and even after I thought I was finally free the people I love are still paying for the mistakes of my family." Lemres clenched his fists, "That demon your ancestors sealed in that book? It possessed a kid and left him barely able to move for three days, and now their souls have bled into each other and I'm stuck having to fix it. Do you think that even for a second that I wanted to be apart of this family? I never did, now do have anything else you wish to say before I leave?"

"If your so high and mighty then let's just see this magic of yours." His mother said plainly.

Clutching his wand from the loop holing it in place at his hip Lemres turned on his heel again and aimed the tip right at his mother's heart,

"If you really want to show how you've grown then show me, show me this magic that you abandoned your own family to obtain."

" _Fore Nowaaru."_ Lemres barely whispered it as the powerful spell erupted from the wand and was sent straight towards his mother. 

She countered the spell effortlessly and sent it up into the sky where it fizzled out into the clouds.

By the time that happened Lemres was already walking away, not bothering to turn back and face his mother. She chuckled,

"You're a lot like your father, no matter how much you deny that fact. You'll see soon enough that once you stop fooling yourself you'll see that you'll always be apart of this family." She sneered as he walked away,

"I know I will, and I will work my hardest everyday in order to make a name for myself, a name separate from this wretched blood line." and with that last statement Lemres continued on his way clipping is wand back to his side and making his way to the rest of the crowd in search of his fiancé. 

"Schezo?" Lemres finally got his attention,

"Oh, Lemres," he looked him in the eyes, 

"Let's go home love, I think we've paid our respects." Lemres said with a small smile.

"Good I don't think I could take anymore death glares from your uncles."

With that the couple left, they rode back into Primp just as the sun reached it's highest point in the sky,

"How are you doing Love?" Schezo asked as they began their decent on the town,

"Better than before... Way better than before..." the two shared a kiss as their feet hit the ground. 

"I love you, Schezo."

"I love you too, Lemres."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be an epilogue chapter??? Idk depends on how I feel after this  
> Also I will edit this later... I'm kinda tired...


End file.
